


Fast Asleep

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mars, Mass Effect 3, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Shepard悄咪咪睡着了。Kaidan习惯性陷入沉思。灵感是：关于睡姿问题。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 1





	Fast Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> 我要向Shepard的脖子诚恳地道歉。

从昏迷中醒来的滋味并不好受。最初，他挣扎着从意识深处浮起，感到胸腔被窒息感严严实实地压迫。Kaidan强迫自己睁开双眼。Citadel永不消褪的白日将他的视线搅合成一团软绵酸涩的光晕。最先闯入大脑的其实是听觉。刺耳的提示声，远处模糊的对话和新闻播报。他捕捉到一些熟悉的词汇，却无法理解发音所代表的意义。

有什么非常重要的事情发生了，他却陷在沼泽一般的病床上束手无策。他试图挪动自己的手指，一阵刺痛窜入大脑，像是一簇火花点燃了他的神智。

“操。”Kaidan清醒后对这个即将完蛋的世界打了招呼。随后他苦涩地想，他的妈妈不会为此感到骄傲的。

他保持着仰面并腿双手放置两侧的标准姿势顺从地闭上眼，但疲惫却没法再将他拖入黑暗。迟钝的疼痛在皮肤上跳跃。Kaidan数了数身上连接的管子，遗憾地决定不要冒险翻身。直到盖在胸口的被子又逐渐变得沉重，开始阻挠他的呼吸，他抬起一只手小心翼翼地将被子往下扯了扯，在燥热中喘了口气。

Kaidan勉强用手肘支起身寻找呼叫按钮，知道自己应该通知医生，而且干渴的喉咙让他愈发烦躁。门在这个时候刺啦一声打开了，一个人类女性走了进来。她熟悉的脸庞在Kaidan混乱的记忆周围试探着，Kaidan张了张嘴，绝望地在脑海里搜寻着什么。

“呃。”他勉强发出声音。

医生笑了起来，浅色的短发在脸颊边摇晃：“又见面了，上校。我是Michel医生。”

Kaidan恍然大悟地点点头。“嗯，当然，医生。”Michel点点头，专注地检查着仪器的读数，又开始在他身上挥舞着闪闪发光的仪器。

“你感觉如何？上校，我们都没有想到你会这么早就醒来。”

他迟钝地点点头，“嗯，有些累。”他在病床上瑟缩了一下，想起单手将自己抓起的瘦小女性，纤细的五指覆盖着他的头盔。他被甩到穿梭艇上，恍惚间他竟然还能听见Shepard大喊着他的名字。Shepard向他跑来，然后Kaidan想起自己最后一个念头——

“啊，Shepard指挥官竟然还在这里。”Michel小声的惊呼在他头顶响起。

Kaidan睁大眼睛：“什么，谁？”

Kaidan紧张地在半抬起的床架上左右扭头。他的心脏狂跳，还好没有某个热情的监测机器做出什么疯狂的反应让这个可怜的病人陷入更多尴尬。Kaidan几乎立马看到墙角一动不动的Shepard。男人坐在一张椅子上——准确说，他把自己铺在一张椅子上。Shepard的四肢摊开，手指几乎点到了地面，他的后背惊险地悬空，脑袋后仰磕在墙角，朝一边歪斜。所幸他的双腿够长，大大咧咧地张开分别撑着两张桌子，才没有整个人直接滑落在地上。Shepard看起来更像是战场上被他自己随手抛上天然后可怜兮兮地坠落在地失去意识的倒霉敌人，Kaidan晃了晃神才意识到Shepard睡着了。

在Michel的轻笑声中Kaidan攥紧了被角。“啊，嗯，Shepard什么时候来的？”

“大概两个小时前？“Michel把手中的文档关上，满意地点点头，”一会儿护士会把你的药送来，好好休息，马上你就能回到Normandy了。Shepard指挥官非常期待你归队。“

Kaidan咽了咽干涸的喉咙。“期待“。他在心里琢磨着这个词。怎么个期待法呢？他看向医生，希望对方能从自己好奇（而且大概率仍旧青青肿肿的）脸上读出这个说不出口的疑问。可惜Michel不是Shepard——如果他胆敢这样想的话，Shepard似乎总能听到Kaidan心里藏下的后半截句子——她朝Kaidan安抚地笑了笑，蹑手蹑脚地、过分谨慎地悄悄走了出去。

房门在她背后牢牢合上，把一个依旧有些眩晕的Kaidan和奇迹般依旧沉沉入睡的Shepard关在了小小的房间里。

室外的喧嚣短暂地涌入病房后又被远远隔开了。Shepard轻轻的鼾声在缺乏装饰的房间回荡。他的胸膛上下起伏，平稳的节奏似乎能永远进行下去。这个念头不知为何让他放松了心神。Kaidan看到指挥官松垮的外套拉链下黑色的衣服因为糟糕的睡姿被往上拉起，露出了一小截肚皮。

Kaidan捏紧了手指，隔着床单感到自己发起虚汗。

好的。他心想。或许我该叫醒他。

但是他没有。Kaidan在床上缓缓侧过身。Citadel的蓝天在房间里投下浅淡的阴影，Shepard极有战术技巧地找到了一个阴凉的位置，避开了大部分光线。一道光束打在他的小腿上，Kaidan注意到一些还没有来得及擦去的泥点。

Kaidan不明白Shepard为什么会在他的病房里睡着。或许Shepard太累了，而Kaidan的病房是全银河系最不可能有人在街边远远朝指挥官挥手求助或要求采访的地方。根据三年前的经验，Kaidan觉得自己很有大概是对的。他看着Shepard在睡梦中咂咂嘴，无意识地在肩膀上蹭着自己的下巴。他脸颊左侧的胡渣被一条还未愈合的伤口断开，嘴角有些湿润，眼部下方的青黑让Kaidan下意识揉了揉自己的眼睛。

Kaidan紧了紧拳头。他侧过脸，叹了口气。

Shepard能在任何地方睡着。他记得深夜穿过船员甲板的时候看到抱着咖啡机打盹的Shepard，记得偶尔经过会议室看到指挥官从两把并排的椅子上爬起身，记得和Ash经过餐厅大声说笑的时候趴在餐桌上的Shepard被他们惊醒，蹦起来撞翻了一杯咖啡。甚至有一次受伤的Shepard难得把Mako的方向盘交给了Wrex（一个不容置疑的错误决策），在天翻地覆间睡得如同在摇篮里好梦的孩子。

但是Kaidan依旧不能理解为什么，此刻，Shepard在他的病房角落，用自己沉重平缓的呼吸填满了Kaidan的思绪。在Kaidan的记忆里，十分钟前他们正在争吵，无端的愤怒灼烧着Kaidan的胸口，Shepard的眼睛亮得惊人。他们在最应该专注于任务的场合做出最不职业的举动，甚至忘了关闭通讯频道。他记得Liara朝他投来惊讶和迷茫的眼神，就像是三年前她第一次面对嫉妒的Ash无措的样子。

他不应该的，Kaidan心想。这不像他。

Shepard的呼噜声停滞了一下。Kaidan屏住呼吸。他眨眨眼，看着椅子上的人拖拖拉拉地缩回腿，抱起双手。Kaidan等待着Shepard揉着眼睛站起身，或许他会对Kaidan露出一个疲惫的微笑：“嗨，Kaidan。“或许他不会——Kaidan的思路在重新响起的鼾声下被打断了。Shepard的新姿势结构上看起来安全得多，Kaidan抿着嘴将笑意压下。

他的双眼逐渐开始失焦，一个Shepard变成了两个、三个，又摇晃着重合为原本那唯一一个Shepard。Shepard嘟囔着什么，皱起眉。

Kaidan终于无可奈何地闭上了眼，他挣扎着想要抓住自己的意识。Shepard规律的呼吸声一下又一下抚平了他思绪里的波澜，像是一张温暖的毯子包裹着他的心神。渐渐地，Kaidan蜷缩的手指瘫软，他紧绷的肩膀塌了下来。他最后勉强看了一眼角落里熟睡的人，依偎着这幅画面沉沉睡去。


End file.
